Dumbo (character)/Gallery
Images of Dumbo, the title character from the 1941 film of the same name. Promotional 300px-Dumbo-Flying.jpg Dumbo-poster.jpg dumbo_disneyana_collector_winter_1985-86.png|Dumbo meets Geeta, an Asian Elephant at Los Angeles Zoo Stock Art Dumbo-coloring-pages-8.gif|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo clip art Dumbo-Mrs-Jumbo.png|Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and Timothy clip art Dumbo.gif|Dumbo clip art Dumbo 1.gif Concept Art Draft lens18043192module150796782photo 1307940102dumbo 2.gif|Dumbo and Timothy draft dumbo model.jpg Wild-Dumbo2.jpg Peet 1.jpg Mary-Locatell-Dumbo-II.jpg Dumboa.png Dumbo2 drawing.jpg Dumbo-II-concept-art.jpg Dumbo ii 2001 behind the scenes trailer.jpg Dumbo II Sketch Dumbo.jpg 8823e45678i.jpeg 3673c.jpg Animation ''Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1004.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1008.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1016.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1027.jpg|Dumbo introduced to his mother dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg|Dumbo introduced to the other elephants dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1055.jpg|Elephant Matriarch tickles him on his trunk, cooing dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1063.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1069.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1073.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1074.jpg|Ah-Choo!!! Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1075.jpg|Bless you! dumbo-ears.jpg|Dumbo's ears are revealed to be larger than normal dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-952.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-954.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1152.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-985.jpg|Dumbo with his mother dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-991.jpg|Dumbo smiles to his mother Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1006.jpg|Dumbo getting ready to rest with Mrs. Jumbo peacefully Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1008.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1009.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1018.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1023.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1036.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1039.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1338.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1341.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1346.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1358.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg|Dumbo helps setting up the circus dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1304.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1477.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1493.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1527.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1565.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1574.jpg|Dumbo frightened from the lightning dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1634.jpg|Dumbo with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo on a circus parade dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1809.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1821.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1824.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1827.jpg|Dumbo trips in the mud dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1832.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1853.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1857.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1859.jpg Dumbo-dumbo-30616880-500-300-1-.gif|Dumbo having a cute bath dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1868.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1879.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1720.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1903.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1975.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1917.jpg|Dumbo trumpets to Mrs. Jumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1742.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo trumpets back to Dumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1944.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 1 dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1794.jpg|Dumbo playing with Mrs. Jumbo 2 dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1963.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1991.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2011.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-1844.jpg|Dumbo and his mother witnessing people come into the circus for a tour dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2037.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2063.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2077.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2081.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2100.jpg|No one gets away with disrespecting her son like that! dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2112.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2149.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2154.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2156.jpg|Dumbo being taken away dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Dumbo sad because his mother was jailed dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2456.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2458.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2475.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2744.jpg|Dumbo meets Timothy Q. Mouse dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2757.jpg|Dumbo take fright after Timothy mentions about his ears Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2758.jpg|Dumbo take fright after Timothy mentions about his ears 2 Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2780.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2791.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2827.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2858.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2964.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2969.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3478.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3487.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3700.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-3612.jpg|Dumbo with his ears tied around his head Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4037.jpg|Dumbo dressed like a baby Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4133.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4188.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4193.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4196.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4197.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4228.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4290.jpg Baby1.jpg|Dumbo smiles when Timothy tells him they're going to visit Mrs. Jumbo dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4410.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4200.jpg|Dumbo and Timothy going to visit Mrs. Jumbo Dumbo7.jpg|Dumbo reunites with his mother (in a way) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4695.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5046.jpg|Dumbo gets drunk on champagne dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg tumblr_mckcv6tKVl1r3jmn6o1_500.png|Dumbo shocked at the very sight of a pink elephant Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5492.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5498.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Tumblr ly327cwP6n1qhigt0o1 500.gif|Dumbo and Timothy sleeping on a tree Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6172.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6179.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6752.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6754.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6824.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6864.jpg|Dumbo with a magic feather Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6903.jpg|Dumbo starts flying Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6907.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg dumbo_flies.jpg|Dumbo flies Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6620.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-6981.jpg Dumbo 495.jpg|Dumbo flying with Timothy dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7009.jpg Tumblr n3txe2vsse1rxt9glo6 1280.jpg Dumbo 506.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7138.jpg|Dumbo lets go of the magic feather dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7173.jpg|"You had it in you all along." dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7180.jpg|Dumbo swoops over the clowns dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7186.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7187.jpg iceradumbo3952.jpg|Dumbo's clown outfit while flying (formerly) dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7202.jpg dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7309.jpg|Dumbo in the news Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7381.jpg Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-7003.jpg|Dumbo coming to his mother JumboandDumboReunited.jpg|Dumbo finally reunited with his mother, Mrs. Jumbo at the end of the film dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-7411.jpg bubbles.jpg Disney Anthology (series) Dumbo Tiyldd.png Tiyldd7.png Who Framed Roger Rabbit who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-873.jpg Icerarogerrabbit0546.jpg Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-881.jpg|Dumbo in the beginning of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Rogerrabbit-disneyscreencaps com-10913.jpg|Dumbo with all the other toons ''Mickey Mouse MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo01.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo02.jpg MickeyMouseOpen-dumbo03.jpg Bonkers DumboinBonkers.jpg|Dumbo in "Of Mice and Menace" from ''Bonkers DumboBonkers.jpg ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Dumbo4.jpg House Of Mouseelephants6.jpg Mickey_And_Minnie's_Big_Vacationmouse1.jpg House Of Mouse - (Ep. 38) - Humphrey In The House7.jpg House of Mouse Stampede.jpg Dumbo on House of Mouse.png|Dumbo with Timothy in ''House of Mouse 541783_157337867747579_351013238_n.jpg|Dumbo flying in House of Mouse Algunos Dibus público HoM.png|Dumbo with various Disney characters in House of Mouse 1 Amontonados HouseOfMouse.png|Dumbo with various Disney characters in House of Mouse 2 1.PNG Mickey And Minnie's Big Vacation6.jpg Timothy&Dumbo-GoofysMenuMagic.png DonaldTimothyDumbo.png Houseofmouseapplaud2.jpg DumboAirlinesMice.png The Best Christmas of All.JPG Doncartoon.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse1.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse2.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse3.jpg Dumbo-House of Mouse4.jpg Chippers5.jpg ''The Lion King 1 1/2 Thelionking3.PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg Cameos Tumblr mxemvoGrnG1qhcrb0o5 1280.jpg|Dumbo's cameo on Weebo's screen in ''Flubber. Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-3540.jpg|Dumbo's cameo in The Great Mouse Detective Dumbo-3.jpg|Dumbo in Lilo & Stitch df180.jpg|''Genie'' as Dumbo Video games Dumbo_KH.png|Dumbo in Kingdom Hearts Gsdx 20111009183642 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009204858 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009204853 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009183645 550x413.jpg 030 992.jpg Dumbo (card).png 650x.jpg|Dumbo in Disney INFINITY Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Disney parks and other live appearances Dumbo-ride.jpg|''Dumbo the Flying Elephant'' attraction at Disneyland 6 09 DLR 101537.jpg|Dumbo flying over Sleeping Beauty Castle Dumbo_with_Scrooge_and_Gyro.jpg|Dumbo with Scrooge, Gyro, and Alice in Walt Disney's World on Ice 177.jpg|Dumbo in Mickey Mouse Revue Dumbopinkelephantparade.jpg|Dumbo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. OpeningDayParade 1.jpg WaltDisneyToyShop1950IceCapadesProgram.jpg Disneyicecapades1950.jpg Disney 2008 0516.JPG|Dumbo at the Dreams Come True Parade D23 2010 32.jpg Tumblr m7bejenQeq1qlel45o4 1280.jpg DumobinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Dumbo in The Twelve Days of Christmas 400 dbarrymore jforsythe 100402 disney.jpg|Drew Barrymore and John Forsythe riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant at Disneyland. Oversized - Disney - Animal Kindom.jpg B51rc-LIgAEvU6O.jpg large.jpeg Miscellaneous and Merchandise 381px-26-mmpvisuals-15.jpg|Dumbo poster for Disneyland Paris 4521865183 8d118b48c7.jpg|Dumbo topiary DumboMS0001.jpg|Dumbo model sheet 2696193814 c7ec2762ed.jpg|Dumbo statue 00-storybookcircus-area-4-500x480.jpg|Dumbo in a promotional poster for Fantasyland's StoryBook Circus 1261047441679.jpg Dumbo Pin.jpg Dtu-ducksdumbo.jpg Dtu-dumbojiminy.jpg Dtu-tinkdumbo.jpg Dumbo Figurine.png $T2eC16VHJHIE9nyseF5YBRKoJhLt4w~~60 57.jpg $T2eC16hHJGkE9no8jDqpBRKoKH)eU!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hQFC7g9QEKjBQ61EtWMEg~~60 1.jpg North Carolina Pin.png Disney popup baby toy.JPG DumboWDCC.jpg|Dumbo from the WDCC dumbowobbler.jpg dumboearsmickey.jpg bathdumbo.jpg dumbococacola.jpg COMICAD disney subscription circus picture.jpg PIC 5174 zpse7dab5d6.jpg SLP 0267.jpg BearCountrycomic.jpg Alfa1.jpg Where Dreams Come True.JPG Blog Heath Dumbo bookmark.JPG 1941 DUMBO 2.png 1941 DUMBO.png imagedumbofp.jpg|Dumbo as a Funko pop vinyl figure Img0097B.jpg Img0097A.jpg Img0096B.jpg Img0096A.jpg DUMBO_CZECH_POSTER_1960.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg P1011025.jpg L 36326 2ef15b58.jpg Mouseworksbook1.jpeg Mouseworksbook2.jpeg Dumbo And Mrs Jumbo vinylmation.jpg|Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo Vinylmation Mickey mouse club books listings.jpg 1945swcomic9.jpg 1945swcomic8.jpg 1945swcomic7.jpg 1945swcomic6.jpg 1945swcomic5.jpg 1945swcomic4.jpg Kitchen set.jpg Tumblr mgypfhdWyk1qdrk8fo1 1280.jpg Scircuspuppets.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Dumbo galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries